1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ground structure of an antenna of a mobile terminal having an optimized arrangement in a restricted space of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Mobile terminals provide various user functions such as a mobile communication function, a game function, a scheduling function, and other functions while maintaining mobility and are widely used by a great number of users.
However, the mobile terminal should be small in order to support mobility and must bear various designs for the satisfaction of user's various demands. Since recent mobile terminals should provide various functions, a great number of parts are arranged in the mobile terminal. Thus, the mobile terminal must be designed to maximize a restricted space therein.
More particularly, since an antenna should guarantee proper mobile communication performance, there is a limit of the degree to which the antenna may be reduced in size and still retain a proper ground structure. However, a mobile terminal of the related art does not make good use of space and has a limited degree to which communication performance can be guaranteed by increasing transmission power to satisfy a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) that is set by an international standard. In the mobile terminal of the related art, in order to conform to SAR and to guarantee performance, antenna patterns are arranged far from the human body. However, it is difficult to design a relatively large antenna pattern within the restricted space of the mobile terminal of the related art.